So Jealous
by Sydsas
Summary: Kisame has always been jealous of the blonde Akatsuki member, Deidara. Of course this jealousy turned into a friendship, but...has it created a deep jealousy in someone else?


_**I know, it's been a long time since I've posted anything. I wanted to post this last year, but I was in a place where I had no internet. It's a bit graphic, so read on at your own will and I hope all that read enjoy it.**_

* * *

Kisame, the beautiful, blue, shark-like man, was asleep in their bed, snoring from sweet and soundly. Like last year, Itachi watched him intently. He had gotten to the point that he would fall asleep after he did and wake up before he did, all so that he could watch him sleep so pecefully. It was fine for him doing this because he didn't sleep much anyway. But even if lack of sleep did exhaust him, he wouldn't care. There was another, more serious, reason why he wanted- -why he needed- -to watch Kisame in this state, to gaze at his beautiful form wrapped up in the blankets that they shared. But he still refuses to admit to himself and he surely doesn't want his mate to know about it. _Telling him wouldn't fix the matter anyway. All it would do is upset him._

"Mm, Ita-kun..." murmured the blue man as he rolled over and nestled himself into the Uchiha. Itachi smile and lifted a hand, taking it through that playfully wild blue hair while Kisame began to stir. He could feel how his blue lips curled into a smile against his collarbone while he did so, then he let out a chuckle when he grunted. "You had to wake up eventually," the raven haired man said softly while he continued to stroke a hand through his partner's hair. Kisame sighed against his collarbone in response, then tried to hide his face because he wanted to stay in bed just a little bit longer, "I know..."

Again, the Uchiha let out a chuckle, then moved his hand from out of the tangled mess of hair to pat on the shark-man's rear end. "C'mon, get up-"

Kisame smirked at the chance to make an innuendo, "You know that you have to stroke it to get it up."

With a roll of his blood red eyes, Itachi chuckled and got up out of bed. "As fun as that sounds, we have things to do today," he said as he tugged the blanket off the older man, "Let's fit in a shower, eat and get going."

The corners of a pair of playful blue lips curled up into a wicked smirk, his eyes twinkling due to the pale white man standing in front of him. "Mhm... Let's fit in each other in the shower," he flirted with him while he watched him disappointingly put on some pants and then search for clean clothes. Itachi chuckled and shook his head in response, "You have been spending way too much time with Deidara and Hidan."

"Un, am not," Kisame retorted as he sat up. It was a blatant lie, of couse. He had still been spending time with Deidara to make sure that he wouldn't use his golden locks and feminate body to steal his boyfriend, and that lead to spending time with Hidan because they had apparently become a couple themselves. Even though Kisame is an adult, he can still be a little impressional and pick up the habits of others; meaning that he tends to be a little whiney or a little too perverted.

"Mhm," Itachi ignored his Deidara esque boyfriend, grabbing some clean clothes to take to the shower. He enjoyed when they flirted with each other, but he could not tolerate it for very long when he acted like one of his two friends. "Get your shit together and then get your ass in the shower," he ordered, walking out the door to let his flirtatious mate get himself together before they pounce each other.

Kisame scrunched his face in disappointment when his playfulness was ignored, and then had swears tossed at him on top of it. "Now who sounds like Dei Dei and Hi Hi..." he muttered under his breath as the door shut. _Ugh, it's like that any time I say their names, he wants to use my own blade on me,_ he thought as he got himself out of bed to gather some fresh clothes for himself, _I really don't understand. He growls if I mention them, he grits his teeth if I spend time with them and then there have been the few times where he's broken down trees if there's possibility of me going on a mission with them._

Suddenly, it came to Kisame.

_Oh, my god... Is he jealous?_

The thought of that possibility made him grin, the thought of the legendary Uchiha Itachi being jealous over him. _Hm..._ he tapped a finger on his chin while holding some fresh clothes, _Perhaps I should go find out?_

* * *

Determined to tease his boyfriend, Kisame threw on his Akatsuki cloak- -to not show off his nudity- -walked out of the bedroom and made his way down to the lavatory, smirking to himself the entire way there. Although that he has been sharing a room with Itachi for three years and dating him for four, and even though he has helped Itachi to understand what it is like to have feelings, they have yet to come to a situation that involved jealousy; at least, none that involved the jealousy coming from the Sharingan user. _If he is jealous- -which he so is- -how can I make him admit it without starting a fight?_ the shark-like man wondered to himself, using his tongue to tap on his razor sharp teeth as he always did when he was deep in his thoughts. He tried to think of all the possible scenarios.

Scenario One: He could walk into the bathroom, set his clothes down and drop his cloak onto the floor, making sure that Itachi knew he wasn't alone. In his mind, the raven haired man will smirk and ignore him, because he seemed to use that as a tease. But Kisame won't mind because he can tease right back. "Well, if you're just going to ignore me, I can go see what Deidara and Hidan are up to."

Upon hearing this, the Uchiha will leap out of the shower and pin him to the ground, then take him for his own, "No! You're mine!"

Scenario Two: Kisame will mention the other two and Itachi will become so filled with rage caused by jealousy that he will try to kill them...and/or him.

Scenario Three: They fight.

Scenario Four: Death might be involved, they fight and breakup.

_Okay, now I'm just messing with my own head,_ he shook away negative thoughts, _Let's try to make that first scenario happen..._

* * *

Quietly, Kisame entered the bathroom where he heard running water and was relieved to see Itachi's silhouette in the shower, _Good. I'm not walking in on someone else._

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, then peeked his head out, seeing his blue lover smile and wave a hand. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, placing his face back into the shower. "What are you doing in here?" he asked while putting shampoo into his hair, "I told you to get ready."

"You said to fit in a shower," Kisame grinned as he corrected the Uchiha, "And that's what I'm doing. I'm fitting in a shower," he set his clothes down next to Itachi's and slid his cloak off to fall to the floor. _Well, so far, so good,_ he thought as he stepped closer to the shower.

"I told you that we had no time to fool around," Itachi told him, hearing the older man get into shower with him, keeping his focus on cleaning his hair. "And we're not fooling around, are we?" he grinned down at him, then carefully moved around him to step under the warm water. "Mmm," he moan softly as soon as the water hit his skin, then he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to soak his hair, "I am doing as you told me to. I am just fitting in a shower. And you never said that we couldn't share one."

With another roll of the eyes at the blatant teases, Itachi became annoyed. "To this day, I still cannot understand why you try to lie to me when you know that you will fail," he said a bit harshly while he waited to have his turn to be under the shower head.

At the sound of his tone, Kisame's grin went away and he stepped aside for Itachi to rinse out his hair. "I keep telling you that it's not lying, it's being playful," he explained, reaching down to grab the shampoo, "It's completely different from lying."

"I have come to terms with the things you have explained to me about emotions," he replied with a palable unhappiness to his tone, "But that is one thing that you cannot explain to as one thing when it is clearly another. Saying something in place of the truth or even just hiding the truth is lying. I know this. You cannot say it is not, even it is used in flirtatious social interactions."

_What the hell?_ was the only thing that Kisame could think, baffled at the rotten mood Itachi was suddenly in when he was actually playful when he had left their bedroom not that long ago. "Did I do something to upset you?" he couldn't help but to ask while he put shampoo in his blue hair, "Because if I did-"

"Hiding. The truth. Is. Lying," Itachi repeated slowly as he stepped from beneath the shower head, trading places with the blue man again, then he grabed the conditioner and kept his back faced to the older man.

That's when Kisame put the pieces together.

"Wait, what do you think that I'm hiding?"

"Deidara and Hidan told me!" Itachi growled, turning to face him, showing him that his Mangekyö Sharingan was beginning to form.

"Oh, shit!" Kisame exclaimed, leaping out of the shower, "Told you what!?" he shouted out after landing on the floor harshly.

Itachi shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, stopping his Sharingan- -but only long enough to let the fish squirm like a worm while begging for his life. "On my way to the shower," he began as he threw aside the shower curtain to glare down at the blue man, "I bumped into them. They were laughing and talking to each other. I didn't care and so I ignored them until Deidara told me to thank you," this is when he had to fight hard to keep himself under control. He shut his eyes tight and inhaled deeply to continue, "I asked why. Hidan then replied, "Just tell him that it's made the bedroom so much more fun," and smirked at me..."

_Think, think, think, think! What the fuck did you do that would make them say that?!_ Kisame was in a panic, terrified that Itachi was about to do what he feared he would. He tried so hard to remember what he had done with them recently but it was nothing out of the norm. He talks to them about technques to use in battle, they watch TV together, he picks fun with them over relationship things and other such. _Relationship stuff...bedrooms...sex..._ he tried hard to figure it out.

"Is that why you've been spending so much time with them? Because you're making their bedroom life fun! Because you're fucking them!" Itachi still fought himself because even though his heart was hurting, he still wanted to let Kisame explained himself. "Kisame, I told you that if you left me, I would kill you. I am giving you one chance to tell me the truth," he snarled down at him. Inside, he was fighting thoughts of killing him, trying to make them go away, because imagining of not having Kisame hurt more than he did now. _How could I be such a fucking fool? Letting myself feel, letting myself love?! This is what it does, it only hurts and being hurt shows that I am weak. I will not be weak! I am Uchiha Itachi!_

"S-Sex tapes!" he heard the fish-man shout to him. This made his hurt race and pound and it hurt, creating that sick knot in his stomach that made him want to throw up. "You made tapes of you fucking them?!"

"No!" Kisame cautiously brought himself to his feet, scared for his life but he could see that Itachi was scared too, "Itachi, listen to me. I love you."

"Liar! You are a fucking LIAR!"

"Yes, I am! I'm a fucking liar! But not when it comes to you!" he grabbed Itachi hard by his shoulders and forced his lips onto his, hoping that his passionate kiss would calm him down. It only angered him more and he was grabbed harshly by the throat. "It was...advice!" he choked out, throwing his hands onto Itachi's, trying force it off his neck.

* * *

Taking in a breath, Itachi let him go, still keeping his eyes shut to fight back his urge to use his Mangekyö Sharingan on the one he cared so dearly for. "Continue," he said plainly, having finally forced himself to calm down some.

Kisame panted lightly and held his throat, hissing from the hand shaped bruised imprented onto his skin, "The three of us...were hanging out," he started, speaking as gently as he could, "They admitted...they were bored...of having sex..." he took in a deep breath, his eyes now trying to form tears. He fought them back and continued, "All I did...was suggest...they tape it. Like we've done...a few times."

As Kisame took a pause to breathe, they both opened their eyes to look at each other. Kisame still tried hard to not cry as he looked at that beautiful face, unable to admire how his gorgeous wet hair framed his face because he was so hurt that he would place a hand on him like that after all the time they've spent together. And Itachi could see his pain, causing him to hurt in a different way now, causing him to think that he was an idiot for being so irritational. "I-..." he tried to break the silence, but closed his mouth and let the running water continue to be the only noise, _What the fuck did I just do?..._

"Itachi, I love you," the blue man spoke softly, trying to be easy on his throat still as he tried to fix the mess that was just made, "I have...for so long. I would have...stopped long ago...if I was not serious. The only reason...I spent so much time with...Dei is...because I was scared."

With a raise of his brow, Itachi expressed his confusion, "Scared of Deidara? Why? Has he threatened you?" he was becoming irrationally angry again, "What did he do to you?!"

Quickly, Kisame placed his hands in front of himself, gently waving them as a motion for the Uchiha to calm down, "No," he told him. The pain on his neck was easing some and now it was becoming a little easier to speak, "I used to be scared that he would steal you from me. Back when I thought I was in love with Konan, I didn't care if any of my fellow Akatsuki dated each other or other people or not at all. But then I started to have these feelings, such strong ones, for you. With these feelings...came fear and even paranoia that someone..." his blue cheeks turned to a light pink as he became embarrassed.

"Go on," Itachi folded his arms across his chest now, his facial expression solemn as he listened.

"I-... I thought..." Kisame sighed and turned his head away gently, "I used to think...sometimes I still think...that Deidara or someone will take you from me."

"You think I will be kidnapped?"

"No," he shook his head and looked back to him again, "This is another part of feeling. Kind of like what you were just now feeling thinking that I was cheating on you with Deidara and Hidan. I get jealous. I'm old, I'm not that good looking. Hell, I'm terrifying to look at for most people," he felt so embarrassed and vulnerable as he had to explain how he scared he used to be. "You're young, handsome, you're gorgeous. And Deidara is around your age... I used to get worried that he would steal your heart. Not literally," he added quickly before the man got confused, "I mean that I used to worry that he would take your love from me. That you would leave me and start a romance with him. To make sure that he would not take you from me, I started to spend time with him. Then I found out he was with Hidan and my worries went away. From that point, the three of us became friends."

Itachi took a moment to comprehend what his partner said, then parted his sweet lips to finally speak, "Your heart cares for me so much, that you were afraid I would abandon it?"

"Yes," Kisame nodded, stepping closer to him again, "Just like how yours was hurt and scared because you thought that I was abandoning you. But your heart still didn't want to feel that way, so you kept your eyes closed. You kept yourself from using your Sharingan on me."

The raven haired man looked away, never wanting to admit that he was able to feel fear over anything, "I have my rights to be pissed at you if you're sharing your body and heart with someone else."

"Yes, you do. You have every right to be angry," he said softly, wrapping his arms around him, trying to comfort him and himself with a tender embrace, "But I am yours. I want no one else. I love you with all that I am, Itachi. I am a liar, I am a killer, but to you, I am true. To you, for you, I am faithful because you are what my heart wants."

Itachi let out a shaky breath, letting his guard down, "I was so angry that I wanted you dead. But the thought of you not being here hurt me more," he said; and this means so much coming from the man that killed his own clan when he was only a child. "Kisame...I am so sorry," he finally said those horrible words that he swore to himself he would never say to anyone. But Hoshigaki Kisame was different from anyone else. So different that...Itachi wanted to make him an Uchiha. _Uchiha Itachi...and Kisame._

* * *

_**This is for the fifth anniversary I had with FanFiction last year. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. And keep in mind that this is part of a one-shot series. The rest are on my profile. So if you hit "follow story" in hopes that I'm going to add chapters to this, I am not. The rest is all one-shot fanfics on my profile for everyone to read and I hope they enjoy them as well. Peace y'all.**_


End file.
